Sentimientos Que no se pueden ocultar
by ChicaGrintson
Summary: Ron y Hermione son los mejores amigos. Han pasado muchas cosas entre ellos y siguen siendo los mejores amigos.  Ron empieza a salir con una chica desde aquella noche que fueron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, Que pasara ahora?
1. Capitulo 1

Los rayos del sol daban de lleno en aquella habitación, en ella había una inmensa cama donde se encontraba una chica durmiendo, poco a poco fue despertando gracias a los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara, se sentó en la cama con un poco de flojera, todavía con los ojos cerrados, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, se estrujo los ojos y los abrió poco a poco, en seguida escucho unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto y a continuación un pelirrojo entrando por ella.

-¡Buenos días, mione!- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia ella con el desayuno en la mano como se había acostumbrado hacerlo todas las mañana.

-¡Buenos días, Ron!- Respondió Hermione acomodándose en la cama para darle espacio a Ron para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Creo que te quedaste dormida- Dijo mientras le daba su plato, el cual tenía unos cuantos waffles.

- Ayer llegue un poco tarde del trabajo y como es sábado podía dormir un poco más de lo normal- Dijo llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca, Ron solo asintió.

-¿A qué hora sales hoy del trabajo?- Pregunto Hermione después de haber terminado ya su desayuno.

-Salgo a las 4 pero seguro llego a las 5 porque voy a esperar a los chicos para después venir a casa- Le respondió.

-Oh es cierto no me acordaba que me lo habías dicho-

-Bueno es que como es tu departamento-

-Recuerda Ron, el departamento es de los 2, los 2 lo compramos-

-Pero los papeles están a tu nombre- respondió Ron riendo.

-Lo se pero también es tu departamento, puedes traer a tus amigo cuando quieras, aparte eres mi mejor amigo ¿entonces, para que son los mejores amigos?- Hermione le acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente a Ron.

- Si, lo sé, gracias mione- Le sonrió mientras le agarraba la mano que tenía en su mejilla- bueno me tengo que ir ya es hora de ir a trabajar- Se levanto de la cama, acaricio por última vez la mano de Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente, para después desaparecerte detrás de la puerta.

Hermione suspiro y respiro, recordó que siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, desde que tenían más o menos unos 7 años y desde entonces han sido los mejores amigos, siempre se apoyan en todo y más en los momentos difíciles, recuerda que hasta un día Ron le confesó que gustaba de ella pero en realidad solo tenían 11 años no sabían todavía que era sentirse atraído por alguien o enamorarse y por esa razón Hermione lo rechazo, cuando tenían 16, hace 5 años, se sintieron atraídos, salieron y tuvieron su primera vez juntos, aunque las cosas no salieron bien, decidieron terminar y seguir siendo los mejores amigos, desde entonces ah habido más confianza entre ellos, se tratan cariñosamente, todas las personas que no los conocen bien piensan que son algo mas pero siempre responde que su relación es como hermano y hermana, aunque hasta ellos mismo a veces duden de eso.

Hermione se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño, duro unos 10 minutos bañándose ya que se lavo el cabello y al salir se vistió con unos jeans cómodos y una camisa de tiras finas.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina que estaba justo al lado de la salida, su cuarto era el que estaba más cerca de la salida, cualquier ocasión en la que quisiera llegar a una habitación rápidamente elegiría su cuarto.

Al entrar a la cocina enseguida sonó el teléfono, lo contesto.

-¿Si?-

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto aquella voz demasiado conocida para Hermione.

-Si ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny Weasley?- Pregunto Hermione sonriendo por la gran emoción que sentía que iba creciendo dentro de ella.

-¡Oh, Hermione! ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto la pelirroja desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien, ¿todavía sigues viviendo con mi hermano?- Pregunto una ansiosa Ginny.

-Si, ¿Por qué? Por cierto ¿vienes hoy?-

-Sí, si por eso, me voy a llegar hasta allá y te voy a volver a ver- Hermione podía percibir la emoción de Ginny por el teléfono.

-¡Qué bueno!, entonces nos vemos hoy en la noche- Le dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si, cuídate, chao- Dijo Ginny antes de colgar.

La noche había llegado, todos los amigos de Ron, Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna y Parvati estaban en la casa celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron y Hermione.

-Oh gracias, Ron, Hermione por dejarnos celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí- Dijo Harry abrazando a los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de dar los regalos- Dijo Neville con su regalo en la mano.

Todos les dieron su regalo a Harry, Luna le dio un collar con su nombre escrito en arroz, Parvati le regalo una grandiosa camisa, Draco le regalo un reloj de marca, Neville unos zapatos deportivos y Hermione una foto de ellos 2 enmarcada que decía abajo mejores amigos, solo faltaba el regalo de Ron.

-Bueno Harry creo que mi regalo de seguro será el que más te gustara- Ron se levanto para entregarle su regalo-Est…- pero enseguida sonó el timbré de la casa, se dirigió a abrirla y enseguida entro una pelirroja muy hermosa, los ojos de ella y los de Harry parecieron conectarse por un segundo que para ellos fueron eternos y los mejores, Harry le sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Enana!- Ron abrazo a su hermana.

-Hola bobo, ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Bien, ven acércate te voy a presentar a algunos amigos-

-Esta es mi hermana, Harry- Ron presentándole a su hermana.

-Hola, soy Harry Potter- Le tendió la mano mientras la miraba a sus ojos.

-Ginny Weasley- Esta le sonrió- Y si no me equivoco, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Dijo arqueando la ceja y cambiando la sonrisa a una ladeada.

-Gracias, Ginny- dijo con un tono un poco coqueto.

Le presentaron a todos los amigos de Ron y al encontrarse con Hermione…

-¡Ginny!- Hermione se abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, oh que alegría que estés aquí- le dijo al terminar el abrazo-¿Me imagino que dormirás hoy aquí?-

-Eh, claro como ustedes quieran y ¿Cuándo comienza la fiesta?- Pregunto mirando alrededor de todos.

-Eh ya comenzó- Dijo Ron.

-¿Esto es una fiesta?- Ginny rio- Tengo una idea, cuando venía para acá me dieron un volante de que hoy se inaugura una discoteca, entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar tu fiesta allá?- Ginny miro a Harry, quien este enseguida le sonrió pensaba que era la mejor chica que alguna vez había conocido.

-Oh por supuesto – Dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces chicos, nos vamos de fiesta?- Pregunto Ginny levantando las manos.

-Si- Dijeron todos al unisono menos Hermione.

-Yo no voy chicos yo me quedo aquí- Dijo ella.

-Vamos, mione, solo una noche- Le agarro la mano Ron mientras trataba de convencerla.

-Anda, puede que hasta te consigas ah alguien con quien salir- Le dijo Draco del otro extremo de la habitación, Ron arrugo la cara.

-Por dios Hermione sigues siendo igual, vamos solo es una noche- Le dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien pero déjenme cambiarme y nos vamos- Dijo Hermione entrando en su habitación, enseguida atrás de ella Ginny para ayudarla.

Al salir de la habitación, los ojos de Ron casi se salen de orbita al ver a Hermione, traía un vestido largo, por una parte se dejaba ver parte de su hermosa pierna y la otra completamente hasta el piso cosa que hizo sonreír a Ron, Ginny también se había cambiado y se había puesto un vestido rojo que en la parte de abajo era muy suelto y arriba solo tenía unas tiras perfecto para bailar, ahora las 2 chicas se unían al grupo de Luna y Parvati que iban vestidas con sus hermosos vestidos, todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a todas las chicas juntas.

-Bueno ¿Listo para pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas?- Pregunto sonriendo Ginny a todos, los demás solo asintieron felices, únicamente Hermione que no quería que las cosas se salieran de control, esa noche iba a ser única.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron a las afueras de aquel lugar, estaba repleto de gente ya que era su inauguración, esa noche iba a ser una locura, la gente estaba desesperada querían entrar ya, gritaban de la emoción, Ginny pensó que ese lugar sería una gran celebración para el cumpleaños de Harry, Hermione estaba un poco asustada no quería que algo saliera mal esa noche aunque pensándolo bien tenia ella también que divertirse un poco aunque sea, Ron estaba emocionado tenía tiempo que no iba a una de esas fiestas locas como lo iba a ser la de esa noche, Harry se sentía inmensamente feliz sin duda esa noche iba ser única y los demás chicos hablaban de lo genial que iba hacer en cuanto abrieran en esa puerta que era la entrada.

-¡Hola a todos, gracias por venir a la inauguración!- Aquel chico hablando por el micrófono delante de la puerta los sacos a todos de sus pensamientos y a los que estaban hablando dejaron de hablar.

-Veo que muchos vinieron a divertirse esta noche- Enseguida se escucharon gritos de las personas emocionadas.

-Si lo se quieren entrar pero primero, esto es una inauguración entonces necesitamos prepararnos para lo mejor- En eso llegaron 3 y 2 chicos tirando pelucas de todos los colores, collares tipo jawuallanos y espuma sobre ellos, todos gritaron de emoción.

-Ahora ¿Tienen una idea de lo que más o menos puede pasar allá dentro?- Todos gritaron ¡Si!- Bueno eso que piensan y va a ver más, y antes de entrar demos una aplauso a las chicas rumberas- Todos aplaudieron, algunos silbaron y otros gritaron ¡OH siiii! Bueno en realidad los hombres. En eso llegaron unas chicas a la calle bailando un canción bastante pegajosa que salía de la discoteca y en eso todos se pusieron a saltar como locos emocionados.

-Saben esto no me parece buena idea deberíamos irnos- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Vamos Hermione, acabamos de llegar ni la fiesta a comenzado!- Dijo Ginny bailando por la música contagiosa.

-Es cierto Hermione aparte hay que celebrar mi cumpleaños como nunca- Dijo Harry moviéndole las manos a Hermione para que bailara-

-Baila con Ron y veras cuanto te gustara- Dijo Ginny sonriendo cosa que hizo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaran pero no lo notaron gracias al gentío y que estaba un poco oscuro en la calle.

-¡Vamos bailen!- Dijo Harry empujándolos para que estuvieran mas cerca con ayuda de Ginny.

Ron sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y a continuación ya estaban bailando y saltando mientras reían sin parar, Harry y Ginny solo se sintieron satisfechos y se unieron a ellos bailando todos juntos con Luna, Neville, Draco y Parvati.

-Ahora si, primero no quiero que se empujen muchos cuando abran esa puerta- Dijo el chico del micrófono cuando la música acabo señalando hacia atrás justo a la puerta.

-¡Fiesta, Fiesta!- Gritaban todos, hasta Hermione, ya se había contagiado de la ambiente pero no del todo.

En seguida que abrieron las puertas las personas entraron, al entrar en la esquina se encontraba el Dj con una peluca haciendo algunas mezclas, en el piso había espuma, en la otra esquina estaba el bar y había unas cuantas mesas alrededor, enseguida en la pista de baile estaban todos bailando, todos se estaban divirtiendo, aquella noche estaba comenzando y muy bien, Harry bailaba disfrutando de aquello junto a Ginny que a punto de vista del era un gran fiestera y le caía muy bien, Ron y Hermione bailaban sin parar, Ron le daba vueltas a Hermione y reían a cada rato, se estaban divirtiendo como en los viejos tiempos, como mejores amigos inseparables que eran, en eso llego Harry y quito graciosamente a Ron para bailar al lado de Hermione, quedando Harry y Hermione y Ron y Ginny bailando, Hermione y Harry hacían un paso gracioso que era un paso adelante, un atrás, una al lado, uno al otro lado, se agachaban y daban la vuelta en un solo pie, después se les unió Ron, luego Ginny y al final todos estaban haciendo esos pasos hasta el Dj, al final de aquel baile todos se fueron a sentar en una mesa.

-¡Wow, esta fiesta si que esta buena!- Dijo Ginny bailando sobre su silla mientras arrugaba la nariz en forma divertida.

-Si aunque creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa- Dijo Hermione pidiendo que le hicieran caso y se fueran de aquel lugar.

-Vamos mione, es sábado en la noche hay que divertirnos, aparte ¿Desde cuando no sales a una fiesta asi?- Le pregunto Ron, ella pensó un poco pero no la dejo responder- Ah, ves, hace mucho tiempo así que solo disfruta de la fiesta!-

-Es cierto Hermione diviértete- Le dijo Draco- ¡Oh aquella chica no tiene con quien bailar mejor me le acerco, voy a hablar con ella y después seguro bailamos!- Draco sonrió de costado y se fue hacia aquella chica morena de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello negro caminando sexymente. Ya habían perdido a Draco esa noche.

-Oh esa canción me encanta, es muy linda- Dijo Ginny al escuchar la canción que tanto le gustaba, "A primera vista".

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Le pregunto Harry caballerosamente.

-Oh claro- Dijo una Ginny sonrojada y se desaparecieron en aquella pista de baile.

-Parece que Harry y Ginny se llevan muy bien para el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose, seguro algún día salen-Dijo sonriendo Luna y Hermione también sonrió seria agradable ver a Harry y Ginny salir, Ron solo bufo y rodeo los ojos.

La noche había transcurrido rápido, habían realizado varios concursos de baile y otros sobre diferentes cosas, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville se divertían como nunca, Parvati se tuvo que ir por una llamada y Draco seguía hablando con aquella chica de color de ojos verdes esmeraldas, Luna y Neville salieron a la barra a tomar unas pocas copas que después se volvieron muchas y terminaron bailando en el medio de la tarima IMCA los 2 como locos mientras todos los aplaudían y les echaban espuma.

Harry y Ginny realizaron un concurso de baile y ganaron el premio como mejor pareja bailarina, así que estaban en la pista de baile aplaudiendo a Neville y a Luna haciéndoles apoyo.

-¿Quieres algo de la barra?- Le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

-Solo una limonada, Ron por favor- Respondió Hermione.

-Ok una limonada, regreso enseguida con su pedido- Respondió con tono gracioso y le guiño un ojo a Hermione que hizo que esta riera.

Pasó otro rato y ya iban hacer cerca de las 4:30 de la mañana, todos seguían divirtiéndose como nunca, en eso regreso el chico del micrófono y hablo.

-Bueno chicos lamento decirle que la fiesta ya está por llegar a su final- Se escuchó un ¡ah! Deprimido de las personas- Y para antes de cerrar queremos hacer un concurso, les explico escogeremos a 3 chicas y a 3 chicos entre ustedes, haremos varios retos y la ultima chica y el ultimo chico que queden ganaran una cita para que se conozcan mejor, y quien sabe quizás nazca el amor- El publico grito ¡Eso!- Empecemos, a ver a quien elegimos… tu la de la camisa amarilla, tu castaña y por ultimo… tu la de la camisa color rosada con el cabellos con rulos- Ok habar díganme sus nombres-

La primera se llamaba Marian, la segundo Phoebe y la ultima Lavender.

-Ok ok, ahora elijamos a los chicos afortunados- Ron y Hermione estaban observando justo al frente del chicos del micrófono, Hermione tenía su barbilla apoyada en el hombre de Ron mientras le contaba algo que le había parecido gracioso, el chicos del micrófono ya habia seleccionado a los 2 chicos y entre esos chicos estaba Harry, solo faltaba uno.

-¿Disculpa es tu novio? – le pregunto a Hermione el chico.

-No, no- Respondió Hermione alejándose de Ron un poco extraña.

-Perfecto, ven pelirrojo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-Ron- Respondió un poco nervioso por lo que lo pusieran hacer.

-Perfecto, ok ¡empecemos!- grito el chico y todos gritaron.

Los retos que los pusieron no habían sido nada de otro mundo, solo quedaba Ron, Marian y Lavender, una de ellas tenía que ganar el siguiente reto para salir con el pelirrojo que el público había definido como Sexy.

Después de un reto un poco difícil pero divertido, que había sido encontrar la cereza escondida en un lugar había ganado…, Marian y Lavender estuvieron muy parejas pero al final gano quien tenia que ganar y la ganadora habia sido… fue muy buena en encontrar la cereza escondida en la peluca del Dj Marian.

-¡felicitaciones, se ganaron la cita!, recuerden mañana a las 4 de la tarde se encontraran en el restaurant Pierrot, espero les valla bien, gracias a todos por venir y hasta otra inauguración- Al no escucharse más la voz del chico del micrófono enseguida se apagaron las luces y la música del fondo se dejo de escuchar, en pocas palabras los botaron del lugar.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna iban se dirigieron enseguida a la casa de Ron y Hermione.

Al llegar Neville y Luna se fueron a dormir a la casa de la ultima, Harry se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa.

-Chicos yo me voy a dormir estoy exhausta- Dijo Ginny y se metió directamente al cuarto de huéspedes y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hermione se quedo recogiendo la cocina y Ron se fue a cambiar, al terminar Hermione hizo un poco de café y se sentó en el mueble a tomarse su café.

-¿Me das un poco?- Le pregunto Ron al oído.

-Eh por supuesto, toma- Le dio la taza a Ron y este se sentó a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro, ¿Qué paso?-

-Seme muy sincera- Le agarro la mano a Hermione y esta tembló un poco- ¿Te molestaría si voy mañana a esa "cita"?- Le pregunto seriamente Ron, Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente y se le apretaba el pecho.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Ron!- Se soltó del agarre de Ron- No deberías hacerme esa pregunta, tu puedes salir con cualquiera y a mí no me molestaría, aparte hace tiempo que no sales con alguien esta es tu oportunidad de conocer a alguien diferente- Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias Mione, eres la mejor amiga que pueda tener- Sonrió Ron.

-Sí, tú mejor amiga-

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir esto cansadísimo, gracias otra vez y que tengas dulces sueños- Ron le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y se fue directo a su cuarto, ella quedo en el mueble y suspiro, no supo de donde salieron esas palabras, estaba feliz por Ron hace tiempo que no salía con alguien era su oportunidad pero muy, muy adentro sabia pero no quería reconocer que sentía algo extraño, sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco y su pecho se le apretaba.


End file.
